shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sahara Island
Geography Architecture Though the island is shared by two seperate civilizations, the architecture is noticeably different between the two. Below is a brief description of the architecture used by each faction. Saharan The architecture used by the Saharans is quite a difficult one to describe in one sense. As it tends to fashion itself around the outside of the remnants of a giant island turtle shell. As well as finding itself burrowed into the shell of one. Considering the island is ridiculously hot 24 hours a day 7 days a week, Cool air breeze is almost impossible to find. Even in the shade. The innards of the shell acts as the perfect coolant, great for keepng food fresh and cool. Though the Saharan Palace is built at the highest point of the shell, it is primarily for access to the heat. As well as providing shade equally to the buildings surrounding the palace at different times of the day. Meaning that every citizen get's their fair share, as well as the poorer citizens being closer to the cool air, as well as having the highest job potential. Though mainly built through hard Saharan sandstone. The Saharan buildings maintain a high quality nomadic design. With numerous small villages throughout the island, the Saharan population is mainly found around water springs.The closest comparison of Saharan homes, shops, buildings and fortifications, would be to the ancient egyptians. With an interestingly unique fantasy twist. Majin Culture Saharan The culture of the Saharan Kingdom is an incredibly diverse and widely spread one. As the Saharan Kingdom itself is an accumulation of ten united clans under one leader. Recognised as the King of Sahara, Obyron leads one of the (if not the) most powerful islands in the West Blue. The Royals The Clans There are ten unique clans overall, each titled by a feeling/emotion that resembles their styles of fighting and personality the best. With many of the feelings/emotions being negative, its often wondered how King Obyron ever managed to unite them. It does however put faith in true supporters minds, that peace with the Majin tribe will eventually be achieved. Each clan is its own personal army with powerful soldiers and generals leading it. The primary method of combat is hand to hand combat combining submissions and disarming an opponent. Each of the ten clans are led by a "clan head", which is actually an appointed position by King Obyron himself. The clan heads are actually former crew mates of Obyrons old crew, as the crew members that stayed with him after the development of the Cardinal Direction Gates in the Cardinal Village. While some of the clan heads have more of a history to them before joining Obyron, most are solely loyal to Obyron and the Saharan people. Leading their clans to greatness and proving themselves effective leaders, their sheer force as leaders of 10 different armies is in fact what puts Sahara Island among the top of the rankings of the kingdoms that the World Government seek allegiance with. The clans are not to be messed with and each have their own followings, initiations and sets of rules, but all follow the same goal of protecting the citizens of Sahara Island. Their united willpower and dedication to protecting their people is what allows them to stand against armies comprised of powerful species like the majin and the coronans. Majin Government Below listed are the different forms of government upon Sahara Island, as unlike most islands, it does not just have one ruling city or town. It is large enough to contain many independant leaders. But not many independant cities. It is built from one large citadel built on the carcass of giant prehistoric creatures that once roamed the island, another is a mediocre sized tribal village that resides deep within the desert of Sahara island and the final is/was an abandoned orphanage turned fortress close to the waters that was taken over by the orphans that had turned bandits and raiders. However, recent activities and events have changed the significance of the third and final force of Sahara Island. After Leo, Prince of Sahara Island had met with the trio of leaders for the bandits and raiders. A truce offering and significant proposal was left with the Trio of leaders, after a brief scrap with the Prince and friends before. After swift negotiation the trio agreed to the truce offering and proposal, meaning that their fortress and forces had now become a significant defense for the citizens of Sahara Island. Their people would no longer be considered bandits or raiders, they would be given armor, food, water and other necessary equipment to sustain an ideal lifestyle for them whilst defending the island from pirates and invaders. Which means the island is now ruled by only two forces, the Majin and Saharans. Both of which are currently in dispute with one another for unclear reasonings, despite this there have been rumors of an alliance brewing. Saharan Kingdom The Saharan Kingdom is a vast civilization of people that had managed to create a citadel and society in Sahara Island. Originally cultivating hundreds of years before, they had expanded off of beached humans. Eventually branching from hundreds to thousands and so on, it became a thriving kingdom known around the Four blues for it's incredible architecture, as well as it's use of Sand Dragons to make Oberglass. The Saharan Kingdom is a fearsome and powerful force, with an army that could be used to conquer the West Blue, but is led by a single Monarch called Obyron Ra, a formerly stranded pirate that used his intelligence and personality to win the hearts of the Saharans and become the King. While Obyron has been in power, the technological state of the Saharan Kingdom has expanded tenfold and the supply of water and food has drastically increased. Obyron has worked tirelessly to unite the people of Sahara Island under one banner, but seems to struggle greatly with allying with the Majins. It is unclear of his reasoning for working so hard, but Leo has stated numerous times to those who ask, that his father dreams of an island at peace. This is his shot and a dream that is not fought for, is not a dream worth achieving. The Saharan Army has received little cover in any story or war, but it is well known of their power. As they have managed to survive a fued with the powerful Majin tribe, as well as remain one of the top players among the islands in alliance with the World Government. It appears that Leo is not the reason they have remained the strongest force on Sahara Island, as despite leaving the island, the Saharans have still maintained their presence as the dominant civilization on Sahara Island. It is well known for it's numerous powerful Generals, they are also credited for training Leo and defeating several Marine Rear-Admirals before the alliance between the World Government and Saharan Kingdom. However it was noted in the Phoenix War, that when the Majin were in need of aid against the world government, the Saharan Kingdom did not remain idle in the war. As they had broken off their alliance with the World Government to assist the Majins from a potential genocide. It was noted that King Obyron himself led the army to the battlefield, in order to prove to the majins how far he would go for an alliance with them, and an end to the racism that some of the Saharan people have against Majins. Majin Tribe Like the Saharan kingdom, with which they share the island, the Majin tribe have formed a society built around a ruling family of monarchs. Due to this decision, the Majin tribe do not swear loyalty to the Saharan kingdom, and only recognize their own monarchs. While this gives the society an opportunity to live freely, within the confines of the tribe's laws and regulations, it also leaves them cripplingly vulnerable, as they are not officially affiliated with the World Government like the Saharan kingdom is. This leaves the Majin tribe open to attack without aid from the World Government; forcing them to fend for themselves in times of emergency. This has further caused resentment towards the Saharan kingdom, as the Majin's ruling class have not formed an alliance with the kingdom due to their senseless feuding, and are thus victims of their fate. Citizen's Trivia * Sahara Island has become a significant Island in the plot's of two separate story-lines. Becoming a major and well known island among the wikia, it makes an appearance in both "New Horizon!" and "One Dream". Category:New Horizon! Category:Island Category:1NF3RNO Category:One Dream Category:West Blue Location